


You’ll Find Him

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwing (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Detective Comics #943, Gen, Go track down the Wayne heir they said, Not Really Character Death, Tam is so done, Timeline What Timeline, it'll be fun they said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: 3 times Tam Fox had no clue where Tim Drake-Wayne-Draper was, and one time she did





	You’ll Find Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/gifts).



1

Tam strode into her office, laptop balanced on one arm, her other hand slowly pecking out an email. She set it down on the desk and finished the line before casually glancing up. She stopped short as her eyes met those of a ninja, and then panned to several of his friends.

“I need to hire better security,” she mused, typing out the end of her sentence without looking down. “What do you want? You could’ve made an appointment, you know.”

“Where’s Drake-Wayne?” The lead ninja asked. 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” she said as she casually slipped out of her high heels, her feet resting on the cold floor in only her pantyhose. She thought a moment and sighed. “No, it’s probably better. He was supposed to be here three hours ago.”

The ninja nodded to another, who yanked her laptop off of the counter and hurled it onto the floor. 

The lead ninja stared into her eyes, letting the threat linger as his subordinate continued to destroy the computer in the background, seemingly ignored by his leader and Tam.

“Are you done?” Tam asked, not quite rolling her eyes. “I don’t know where he is, and destroying my stuff won’t make me suddenly know.”

“Miss Fox, our employer--”

CRASH! With a tinkling of glass, the far window of Tam’s office exploded inward. Batwing flew in. 

“Move away from Ms. Fox!” Batwing snarled, taking a swing at the lead ninja.

Tam ducked under her desk as the fight broke out, pulling her gun from its thigh holster just in case.

Several minutes later, Batwing’s helmeted head peeked around the desk corner. “You can come out now, Ms. Fox. They’re all taken care of.” He held out a hand to help her up. 

Tam ignored it and slid out from under the desk, stood up, and slipped her dark purple high heels back on. “Thank you.”

“I got your distress signal. Any idea what they wanted with you?” 

Tam sighed and flopped into her office chair, which rolled back a bit at the sudden force. “Tim, who else? He probably pissed off somebody important again.”

Batwing chuckled. 

2

Tam moved through the main lobby, headed for the basement. 

“Hey! You know where Tim is?” A girl asked, jumping up. She’d been sitting by front door, eyes on the elevator.

Tam blinked and stopped, the files she’d come down to copy still in her hands. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“No,” the girl said with a smile. She stuck out a hand. “Stephanie Brown.”

“Tamara Fox,” Tam said, shaking it. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where Tim is. I’m not the person to ask, trust me on that one.”

Stephanie laughed. “I can relate. Tim can be… something.”

“What do you need him for?” Tam asked. 

Steph rolled her eyes. “Bruce wanted me to find him, and I told him to screw off, but then Dick wanted to hold a family meeting so I got charged with tracking him down and dragging him back home kicking and screaming if I had to.”

“Good luck,” Tam said. “You are going to need it.”

Steph nodded emphatically. “Trust me, I know.”

3

Tam despised Wayne galas. On their own, without all the people, they wouldn’t be too bad, and she could stand her spoiled peers on a good day with a little patience. Today, however, was not a good day.

Luke was already at the head of the crowd, rambling on and on about all his grand inventions, the ones that he lovingly slaved over in his lab while Tam worked to make the company actually stay afloat. 

It wasn’t that she disliked him, or that she was bitter, or that she--

“Tam! It’s so good to see you!” 

Tam felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Stephanie Brown. She’d dressed up for the event in a pretty green dress that complemented her eyes. She hugged Tam, squeezing her like a lifeline, and Tam noticed over her shoulder a stocky Asian girl in a black dress and a blue-haired girl in a tux standing too close to Steph to be unrelated in some way. “Who’re your friends?” Tam asked.

“Oh! Tam, this is Cass and Harper. Cass and Harper, Tamara Fox, the responsible Fox sibling.”

Tam laughed lightly at that. “Come on, Luke’s not that bad.”

Cass glanced meaningfully back at Luke, who was flirting with Kate Kane. Tam could see from here that it wasn’t going anywhere near well, and hoped that this encounter, at least, wouldn’t end with a broken nose. Her brother had his gifts, but a gaydar was not among them.

“Is Tim here?” Tam asked. “I haven’t seen him around.”

Stephanie’s face fell. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?” Tam asked.

“Tim is dead,” Harper cut in. She swept her hair out of her eyes and lightly held the tuxedo sleeve of one elbow with the other hand, so her arms were half-crossed and looked as though she might roll up the sleeve.

“What? How?” Tam asked. “How did I not know about this?” 

“Bruce wanted to keep it relatively quiet,” Harper said. 

“Oh.” Tam said, the single syllable conveying an adventure’s worth of understanding. “He was on business?”

Cass nodded. 

“Where… where did you bury him?”

Cass reached out and took Tam’s hand. She met Tam’s eyes and pointed, then started walking in that direction.

“Now?”

Cass’ face fell. She tilted her head and asked, “No?” Her grip on Tam’s hand loosened.

Tam hesitated, then smiled, squeezing Cass’ warm hand. “Yeah. Let’s ditch this place.”

Cass grinned, huge and gorgeous and infectious. On some unheard signal, they took off running, the self-made wind rushing through their hair, smiling despite their destination, despite themselves, simply happy to be alive and running and away.

+1

Tam stepped into the hotel room and dropped her keys in a sudden flash of deja vu. 

Tim lay in the middle of the bed, unconscious.

Tam sighed, made a large pot of coffee, and settled in to wait for him to wake up.

“Uh—huh? Ugh!” Tim grunted as his eyes whipped around the room, finally swinging back to Tam. 

She held out a coffee mug. “I figured I should let you sleep.”

He took it and took a sip, then several grateful gulps once he realized it wasn’t hot. “Thanks, Tam.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I’m just making sure you’re lucid enough for an interrogation,” Tam warned. “Like, what are you doing here, in my room, when you’re supposed to be dead?! Not that I’m complaining, of course,” Tam added. “Does not staying dead just run in your family?” 

“In fairness, I was never actually dead, and this is the Wayne E room,” Tim said. 

Tam looked at him out of the top of her eyes, a look she’d perfected over entirely too long dealing with the billionaire’s crap. 

Tim sighed and took another sip of his drink before saying, “Fine. I got kidnapped, my evil future self decided to go try to kill a bunch of people, and I found out Bruce was just manipulating me to manipulate someone else and never actually believed in my plan to help Gotham.”

“That’s rough, buddy.”

“So I needed a place to crash where I could just...be alone for awhile. Not have to deal with everyone worrying about me or who I might become.”

“Well, I’ve kinda established a rep as the last person to ask about the whereabouts of Tim Drake-Wayne-Draper,” Tam said with a tiny smirk, “so you’re probably pretty safe here.”

“Thanks, Tam,” Tim said.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Tam said. “If you’re staying with me, I’m picking the programming.”

“I kind of figured I’d go patrolling—“

“Nope. Stay put, Wonderboy, this is your rent.”

And that’s how Tim caught up on the cartoon childhood he apparently missed out on over the span of under a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Things the world needs:  
> -Tam and Steph swapping Tim stories  
> -Tam and Batwing interacting  
> -The Batfam acknowledging Tim’s “death”  
> -Tam


End file.
